Infinite Crisis
by Cardinal Quinn
Summary: Hogwarts: A place of peace and...well trouble ever since Harry Potter came along. To add to that, there's a new student in Gryffindor, but he's from a different dimension! When that dimensional barrier broke, it sent out a ripple, changing people in certain ways! All will be explained in time, so for now, we begin a new year at Hogwarts, with the Tri Wizard Tournament!
1. Dimensional Rip

**A/N: Hey guys! So this idea was LIGHTLY taken from the old DC Comic: Crisis on Infinite Earths/Infinite Crisis! I've thrown an O/C into the mix, and things will be explained further as the story progresses! Enjoy!**

Infinite Crisis

Chapter 1: Dimensional Rip

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet as the welcome back ceremonies came to a close. Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, going through documents at his desk. The Tri-Wizard tournament would begin soon, and his plan for Harry Potter would soon take the next step: Voldemort would return, he and Harry would face each other, and Dumbledore could use this as a way to rally the wizarding world against the dark. Harry would slowly be molded into the next guardian of light that Dumbledore desired, and with some luck, he would have a few years of retirement before the next great adventure.

As Dumbledore began to chuckle to himself about how easy his plan had been, a sound like a cannon burst from the skies above the Forbidden Forest, and a ripple went through the air. A ball of fire, burning bright red descended rapidly, crashing down onto the grounds in a trench of flame.

Conjuring a patronus, Dumbledore sent word to the teachers to meet him by the anomaly. "Fawkes, to the grounds my old friend." Fawkes nodded, flying from his perch onto Dumbledore's shoulder, flaming them both to the grounds. Dumbledore looked on in shock at what he saw, eyes widening at the sight.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A young man awoke the next morning, hood still concealing his face. His eyes blinked slowly, emerald orbs taking in the room he was in. He was bound to a bed, and his staff was missing. "What? Where am...how did I...?" He stammered, struggling against his bonds before taking a breath. "Idiot." He clenched his fists, then opened them swiftly, sending out a wave of magic unlocking his bonds.

"Ah, it seems our guest has awoken. I believe you have some explaining to do, young man. How did you get onto the grounds of Hogwarts?! Who are you?! Who sent you?!" A gruff man demanded as he walked forward, magical blue eye locked onto the boy. "Well boy?!"

"Alastor, calm yourself. Give the boy a chance to answer. Young man, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling at the boy.

Feeling a presence at the front of his mind, the boy denied entrance and chose to speak freely. "In the order that you asked: I don't know how I got here, the last thing I remember was fighting an enemy of my own. My name is Gabriel Quinn, and no one sent me! Like I said, one minute I'm engaged in combat against the Witch Doctor, and them BAM, I'm here." Gabriel removed his hood, revealing his face. His eyes twinkled green, and his hair was auburn, messy from battle.

"A likely story, Albus. Probably an agent of a dark wizard, sent here to kill Potter, just like the past three years." Moody had his wand drawn, ready to strike.

"Alastor he is but a boy, no older than fifteen years of age. Even Voldemort couldn't have done that much harm at his age." Albus studied the boy. While he looked young, his abilities were clearly advanced, even without a wand. To have mastered occlumency at that age...he would have Moody keep a close eye on the boy, but keep him at Hogwarts in the event that he could be used. "Well, Gabriel, you'll surely need a place to stay while you figure out what happened. Hogwarts is just about to begin a new term, and it seems you'd fit in quite well here, with your talent." Albus' eyes twinkled, his new plan forming. "I'll have you sorted within the hour, and you'll be off to classes."

Gabriel looked dumbfounded, listening to Dumbledore's words. Hogwarts was just a story, right? It was in a book, just a story, wasn't it? "Sir, with all do respect, wait, fifteen?" Gabriel looked himself up and down, spinning around. "Not again! No! Not pUberty again!" His voice cracked when he said puberty, going red in the face.

Dumbledore ignored the boy's nonsense, waving his wand and summoning the sorting hat. "Ah yes, here we are. My friend, we have a new student who was late to the sorting. Would you mind placing him for us, so that we may send him on his way?" Dumbledore questioned the hat.

"Ah yes, always the late ones. Come on boy, place me on your head, I'd like to get back to sleep."

Gabriel nodded, taking the hat and placing it over his auburn hair, instantly hearing a voice inside his head.

" _Ahhhh, you're not from here are you, boy? Not from here at all it seems. Bit old to be sorted for Hogwarts at twenty-one. But that's all up here, isn't it? Outside you're just a boy again, though fit. Alas, Dumbledore's orders, but where to put you? Smart enough for Ravenclaw, loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff. You've got the cunning to be a Slytherin, but I think I know exactly where we need you. Can't let Dumbledore have his way every time. Good luck, Mr. Quinn."_

"Better be, Gryffindor! There we are, Dumbledore, now may I please go back to sleep?" The hat yawned, before popping back to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Gryffindor it seems. An excellent choice in placement. Now, you'll need to borrow supplies for the first few days until we can get your own to you, though we found your wand by your body last night." Dumbledore reached into his robes, pulling out what looked like a miniature shillelagh, black in color with an odd handle at the end.

Gabriel looked on, reaching out for his 'wand'. _"Well wherever I am, looks like the spear changed itself to fit this world. I may not need it, but it's a family heirloom, and too powerful to let him keep it."_ He took the 'wand' from Dumbledore. "Thank you sir. So where exactly do I go? Not that I agree that I need schooling, but if you insist." _"I'll play his game, for now. That hat seemed to know something about some sort of plan, and if it's bad, I'll stop it."_

Dumbledore couldn't help but grin, eyes ever twinkling. "Wonderful to hear, my boy! We'll send you down to the dungeons for Potions, and from there, follow your fellow Gryffindors to the remaining classes of the day! Professor Moody will guide you to the dungeons. Farewell for now Mr. Quinn, I'll have things set up for you in Gryffindor tower by the end of the day."

Moody let out a gruff, before looking at the boy. "Well boy, you can't go running around the school in your...whatever that is. Get changed and make it quick! I've got a class of my own to teach, and can't be waiting around for you all day!"

Gabriel nodded, changing out of his uniform. He unclasped his tunic, leaving only a white t-shirt, tight from training. He used magic to unshrink his jeans from a pocket inside his boots, putting them on as well, and then changing his boots from red to black combat boots. To keep appearances, he waved his 'wand', shrinking his Cardinal uniform and placing it in his pocket. "I'm going to stick out a bit, aren't I?"

"Son, you're going to look like an honest Yank in that getup. Come on." Moody said before leading the way to the dungeons.


	2. Hogwarts and A Bet

Infinite Crisis

Chapter 2: Hogwarts and A Bet

Gabriel looked at the castle as they made their way down the stairs. "Professor Moody, why do the staircases move so much? Why not just have two solid sets, or some other form of travel?"

"Boy, you're going to learn very quickly that stupid questions like that will get you burned quickly, especially in your first class. But to answer it, Hogwarts is centuries old, and the witches and wizards who created it felt that moving staircases were fitting. If you have an issue, take it up with them." Moody kept a few paces ahead of Gabriel, not bothering to look at him as he spoke.

Sensing the sarcasm in Moody's voice, Gabriel kept his mouth shut as they descended into the dungeons.

Stopping in front of a large, wooden door, Moody turned to face Gabriel. "Here is Professor Snape's potions class. Give him this, and he shouldn't deduct points. Shouldn't, but might. Good luck." Moody handed him the note and walked off without another word.

Gulping down a breath of air, Gabriel pushed the door open, perhaps a bit too hard. The door creaked as it opened, with every head in the classroom turning towards it. Gabriel felt his face turn red.

Snape sneered at the boy, obviously having no place in Hogwarts. His attire was completely disrespectful to the hallowed halls. "May I help you, boy? Or are you here to finally remove Potter and Longbottom from my class, as their exams were clearly a fluke on their abilities." He turned his head to Harry and Neville, sneering at them just as he had at Gabriel.

"NO" Gabriel squeaked. "I mean, no sir. I'm a late arrival, and was sent here by Professor Dumbledore. I'm supposed to give you this note, sir." He moved forward, handing Snape the note. "Sorry to have interrupted class, sir. I've been sorted into Gryffindor, and I assume I should sit with them?"

Snape took the note, skimming the contents of it. He sneered at the boy, apparently called Gabriel, looking him over. "While you may be new, Hogwarts has a required dress code. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your muggle attire. As for your seating...Weasley, go and sit with Brown. Split up Potter and Weasley for a while. Mr. Quinn, you will partner with Mr. Potter. Instructions are on the board. Begin!"

Gabriel made his way to the seat near 'Mr. Potter', as the redhead, presumably 'Weasley' grumbled as he moved his things to another desk. "Uh, hey, I'm Gabriel, Gabriel Quinn." He said, grinning at the boy called Potter.

Harry met his gaze, seeing a friendly face, and shook the boy's hand. "Harry, Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you. I've got to ask though, why weren't you here for the sorting yesterday? I don't even think we've had a transfer from another school before."

"Well, I-"

"This is a classroom, not social hour! If you would like to discuss things in detention, that can be arranged! Back to work!" Snape shouted at the two.

"Right, well I guess we should get back to this potion then."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

As they left the classroom after what seemed like forever, Gabriel kept up with Harry, meeting his friends Ron and Hermione, though Ron seemed a bit sore from the incident in Snape's class. He glared at Gabriel as Harry spoke to him, Hermione taking notice, reminding herself to talk to Ron about it later.

"So Gabriel, where are you from before here? Your accent sounds vaguely Welsh, but mixed." Hermione asked, gears in her mind turning already.

"My da's Irish, mother was Welsh. I got the best of both, I suppose. I was in the states yesterday afternoon, so I got here late last night, but didn't talk to Dumbledore until this morning." Gabriel said, reminding himself to keep certain things a secret.

"You got here last night, and didn't think to show up with robes or anything? No wonder Snape took points from you, yank." Ron finally spoke, albeit rudely.

"Ron stop, that wasn't his fault. Don't mind him, Gabriel. Snape's a git, and he's always looking to take points away from Gryffindor, and it looks like you were the target today. It's your first day! He should know that you don't have everything you need yet!" Harry's temper rose slightly at Snape targeting another Gryffindor. "I mean, I know why he tries to get at me, but you've done nothing to him. He never even gives a Gryffindor a chance."

Gabriel grinned, shrugging off both Snape treatment and Ron's comment. "Nothing to worry about. If he's an unfair teacher, I'll toe the line carefully. As for you Ron, it was kind of a long journey, so cut me a break. I'll bet you that I can earn those points back by the end of the day!"

"Don't even worry about that! Now come on, after all that, I could use lunch before we head to Moody's class." Harry said, leading the way to the Great Hall.

Gabriel motioned to follow him, but felt a hand firmly gripping his shoulder. "Alright Quinn, I'll take your bet." Ron turned him around, glaring into his eyes.

"Ron it was just a joke, mate. Come on, I'm hungry, let's go." Gabriel reached up and removed Ron's hand. "Let's just go eat, and enjoy the rest of the day."

"I'm not your mate, Quinn. Personally I don't like you, so don't think you can go stepping in as Harry's best mate, as that's my spot. So here's the bet, you don't earn the points back by the end of the day and you leave us alone. Got it?" Ron sneered at Gabriel, a look of pure disgust in his eyes.

Gabriel's mouth twitched into a mischievous smirk. "Alright Ronald McDonald, I'll take your bet. But WHEN I win, you get to eat only healthy things for the rest of the week. We're talking salads, veggies, and more. No snacks, no meat, just health food."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but there was no way Quinn could earn back the lost points by the end of the day. After all, it was the first day back, and they had Moody and McGonagall today, two of the toughest teachers besides Snape. "Alright Quinn, I accept your terms. Good luck making new friends when you lose."

Gabriel outstretched his arm. "Let us both honor this wager on the honor of our magic, and may the odds be each in our own favors."

Ron stared at the boy for a moment, before laughing at him. "You think I'm shaking your hand, as though this is a gentleman's bet? No. Catch you at lunch, Quinn." Ron sauntered off, head held high and spirits boosted by Quinn's cockiness.

Gabriel smirked again walking along the path Ron took into the Great Hall, taking a seat next to Hermione. _"He wants to play the jealous friend? Fine by me. I guess it's time to take off the kid gloves."_ He thought, making a plate of food and chirping in on casual conversation with the others. When asked what took him and Ron so long, Gabriel said Ron was simply showing him to the restroom, getting a glare and a nod from Ron.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Defense against the Dark Arts went smoothly, with Moody shocking the Fourth Years with knowledge about the three Unforgivable Curses. Harry was singled out by Moody when talks came to the killing curse, making everyone uncomfortable. Only Hermione earned points for her knowledge of the curses, though the students tried to stay quiet, due to the nature of the topic. As the Golden Trio, plus Gabriel, headed to Transfiguration with the other Gryffindors, Ron had a grin plastered on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood Ron? That class was dreadful. Sorry you had to sit through that, Harry. I wasn't the biggest fan of it myself, to be completely honest." Seamus Finnegan had caught up to the group, along with Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

"Oh...just uh...glad we're going to Transfiguration is all. Especially after that mess, am I right?" Ron lied quickly. He knew that if Quinn couldn't get any points in Defense, there was no way he could get points in McGonagall's class. Soon things would go back to the way they were supposed to be: Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"She's our head of house, right? I haven't actually gotten to meet her yet, so I hope this goes off without a hitch!" Gabriel asked with hope in his voice, but a grin plastered on his face.

Harry nodded as they entered the classroom, but then stopped. The seating had been altered, with names placed in front of each seat, with two to a desk. "Where are we supposed to...Professor?" He asked as McGonagall walked in from her office, placing a few things on her desk.

"Ah, yes Potter. For this first week, I shall be doing an experiment. I've looked over examinations, and I'll be placing students near others with similar ability, branching off as ability varies to place a student who excels with a student who struggles more, to offer better help than people simply pairing up due to house affiliations or friendships. This will be in effect for this entire week, and if it proves successful, it will be implemented through the rest of the term. With students from foreign schools joining us soon, we want to show unity among our peers, and this is a perfect way to start. Now, students, please find your seats. I would like to begin today's lesson promptly."

Ron's face went from a smirk to one of anger, as once again he would be split from his best mate. He stomped off to his own seat, next to a Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbot. Hannah smiled at him in a friendly manner, but Ron simply glared Quinn's way. "This is his fault, I know it." He mumbled to no one.

Professor McGonagall adjusted her glasses, eyeing the unfamiliar face. "Ah yes, Mr. Quinn. Professor Dumbledore mentioned your situation. Not to worry, we'll have your supplies sorted by the end of the day, but for now, take a seat next to Ms. Granger."

Gabriel nodded, sitting at the front with Hermione. Harry took a seat next to Seamus, and Dean was paired with Ernie Macmillan. Neville took his seat next to Susan bones, and other students filed in accordingly.

"Now, for today's lesson, we're going to start off on a practical transformation. Each of you has been given a wooden stool to sit on, and while they work for the intended purpose, they're quite uncomfortable. I would like each of you to transfigure your stool into a seat of some sort. You may begin." Professor McGonagall addressed the class before taking a seat at her desk to observe.

Everyone took out their wands and began to work on the transfiguration. Some of the stools changed color, while others remained as they were. Ron waved his wand absentmindedly, not caring about the assignment. He wanted to see Gabriel fail, and failing he was, or it seemed.

Gabriel listened to Hermione's instructions, thanking her for her help before going to work on his own stool. _"Basic transfiguration came to me easily. But I can't make it look too good and show off too much power. Better just start small for now."_ He thought, before waving his 'wand' at the stool. With a pop, the stool was replaced by a large, leather, recliner, colored in a deep red. He grinned at the result before taking a seat and leaning back.

"Mr. Quinn! What in the world is this?" Professor McGonagall asked as she rushed forward from her desk.

Gabriel shrugged. "You said to make the stool into something comfortable, so I did. Would you like to test it for yourself?" He got up and motioned for her to take a seat.

Professor McGonagall locked eyes with the boy before her gaze softened. "Very well, Mr. Quinn." She moved forward, thinking it would just be an illusion of a comfortable chair, but the feeling of pure relaxation was astounding. "This...this is...twenty points to Gryffindor for your amazing transfiguration work, Mr. Quinn!"

Gabriel's eyes lit up at her words, earning an approving smile from Hermione, and a glare of what could only be described as 'I hate you, please die' from Ron. He had won the bet, gotten in good with a teacher, and earned the attention of a bushy haired Gryffindor girl. "Thanks Professor! Please, keep the chair by the way. One of my finer pieces."

Professor McGonagall levitated the recliner into her office while the rest of the class attempted their transfigurations. Harry, Hermione, Hannah, Seamus, and Dean all managed fully backed chairs with a bit of padding, while Neville and Susan managed at least fully backed chairs. Ron had been paying too much attention to Gabriel, and that combined with his anger caused him to fail to do more than splinter the wood in frustration.

"For those of you who completed the assignment, no homework. You've done excellent work, and your studies over the summer have clearly paid off. Those of you who did not manage to complete the assignment, I would like you to write twelve inches minimum explaining the theory behind the spellwork and what you believe you may have done wrong, by first lesson next week. Class dismissed." As the students began to file out for dinner, Professor McGonagall called out. "Mr. Quinn, a word if you please."

Gabriel looked at Harry and Hermione, who promised they would wait for him outside the class. "Yes, Professor? I hope that wasn't too much."

Professor McGonagall smiled softly at him. "Nothing like that. I wanted to commend you on your transfiguration ability! That was N.E.W.T. Level spellwork you did there, and I was impressed with such ability for a student your age. Where did you study before here?"

Gabriel looked at her and inwardly sighed. _"If you tell her, she'll go straight to Dumbledore, and you already know you can't trust him. On the other hand she seems far different than the headmaster. Keep a close eye on her, and perhaps tell her the full story in the future."_ He sighed, looking at her with a carefree look on his face. "Well, I guess you could say I got all my skill from my father." " _Not a full lie, but not the full truth either."_

"Well whatever the case, I'm proud of you, Mr. Quinn. You've made quite the first impression! If you need anything, my office is always open, and welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said, smiling. "Now I'm sure you've got some things to do before dinner, so run along."

Gabriel grinned and nodded his head. "Thanks again, Professor. It really means a lot." He turned on his heel and walked out the door, where Harry and Hermione were waiting. "No sign of Ron? Surprised he isn't here with you."

Hermione was the first to speak, leading the way to Gryffindor tower. "Ron grumbled something I couldn't understand and sauntered off before we could say anything. Strange really."

Gabriel couldn't help but smirk. "Actually, I may know what's going on with him, but promise you won't say a word just yet. I want to milk this one." He scratched the back of his head, looking at the duo.

"I'm all ears, go on, what did Ron do?" Harry said, before feeling a creep up his spine from the tapestry behind him.

"Yes, what did ickle-Ronnikins do this time? Do you think he did something bad, Fred?" George, or was it Fred? said to his brother.

Fred, maybe George, looked on at the trio with absolute delight. "Oh yes, do go on young master Quinn, I'd love to hear this one."

Gabriel looked on at the twins, trying to tell who was really who, before going on. "Well alright. Ron here wasn't too happy about my being partnered with Harry in potions class. That, combined with losing points and doing better than him on our potion, plus I suppose butting my way into his little trio here made him angry and jealous. So I jokingly said I bet I could earn back the points I lost, and he took it seriously. He stopped me before lunch, and we agreed on terms. If he won, I'd leave you all alone and find a new group, but if I won, he'd be forced to eat nothing but healthy food for the rest of the week. Salads, fruits, veggies, and more, but no meat or snacks. He agreed to the terms, so hopefully he isn't off stuffing his face before dinner, because I really want to see this one."

Harry and Hermione looked at Gabriel in complete shock, not only that Ron had the audacity to decide who they could be friends with, but also giggled in laughter at the thought of Ron not stuffing his face every meal for a week. Fred and George on the other hand were simply rolling with laughter.

"Oh this is brilliant! Master Quinn, you've earned our respect for the pure pain you've caused our brother through this. Ron may be blood, but lately he's been a bit of a git, and by lately, I mean for months." Fred said, shaking Gabriel's hand vigorously.

George placed an arm over Harry and Hermione's shoulders, leading them up towards Gryffindor tower. "Come on you lot, I suppose we should find Ginny and tell her the news of Ronnikins recent dietary changes. Plus I can't wait to sit at dinner and see his face as we eat. No one act like you know, yeah?"

Gabriel, Harry, and Hermione all nodded in agreement before heading into the tower.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Glad to see that people actually seem to like this story! If you've got a review of any kind, please feel free to leave it! I've taken a long hiatus from writing, and this felt like a great way to start back up! So please, let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

 _ **Gabriel: You're rambling again.**_

 **Shut up Gabriel! Anywho, enjoy!**


	3. Dinner and a Tournament

8

Infinite Crisis

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Tournament

The first day at Hogwarts had come to a close, and a group of six eagerly made their way down from Gryffindor tower. Ron was nowhere to be found, and things seemed different without him. Harry and Hermione could converse with anyone they chose without Ron butting in, and even Ginny was allowed to join in on the fun, something that until that day, Ron had prohibited.

"He has to be down at dinner, I mean, you can't expect Ron to pass up on a meal. I still can't believe you pulled this one over on him on your first day! You're a natural, Gabriel!" Ginny grinned. Without Ron around, she didn't feel pressure being around Harry for some reason, and the shy girl she was before had vanished. "Harry, are you going to say anything to him about the bet at all? I mean he did try to control who you were allowed to be friends with."

Harry sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Honestly Ginny, I'm going to have to try eventually. Ron was the first friend I ever had, but he's crossed a line, and it's up to him whether he comes back from it or not. I'll give him a fair shake of course, he's been my best mate for four years." Harry looked towards Hermione, who exchanged a knowing glance. Ron had changed since he missed out on Sirius' great escape the previous year, growing cross at someone with the slightest of triggers.

Seeing the frowns beginning to form on the duo's faces, George chirped in. "Oh don't go getting your wands in a knot you two! Ron's always been a bit of a git, and you two were only around him a few times outside of school. Mum fawns over him, unfortunately. But that's why you've got the preferable Weasley brothers joining you tonight! We can feast like kings, and queens, ladies, while Ronnikins the rabbit munches on some celery!" He flashed a grin at the group. "Gabriel, mate, I've got to say, forcing Ron to eat healthy has to be one of the best pranks pulled on him. How did you know he ate like a pig?"

Gabriel shrugged, a grin on his face. "Honestly it was a lucky guess. Over in the states, unless you're on a specific diet, vegetarian, or vegan, it's somewhat of a pain to eat only health food. My mother went on a health kick once, and Da' and I about went nuts, family sweet tooth. It also helped with Ron that he had a light smear of jelly on his face from breakfast, so I took a shot and went with it!"

"Well I think it's for his own good. Besides, maybe this will teach him something about starting to become an adult!" Hermione said, matter-of-factly, smirk plastered on her face nonetheless.

Fred jumped in front of the group and held out his arms, being joined by the others in a link. Together, the six walked into the Great Hall, looking slightly ridiculous, but enjoying the change in things. They easily found a spot at the Gryffindor table, with Harry, Ginny, and Fred on one side, and Gabriel, Hermione, and George on the other.

Across the hall, Draco Malfoy looked on in disgust. "Potter, always Potter with the Weasleys, Granger, and that new student from Potions. But no sign of King Weasel? I'll have to keep an eye on this, see if I can't throw a stone in the gears even more." Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco, dumbfounded as usual. "And you two, stop staring at me! It's unnerving."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**

"So Da' tells me, 'Gabriel, fire up some chicken, I'm starved!' so I grab a package out of the fridge, toss it in the air, and hit it with a blast of fire, and BAM. The house reeked of burnt chicken for days! Da' said he had never been so proud, and never wanted chicken any less after that." Gabriel laughed, poking at a piece of chicken on his plate. The others joined in on his laughter, happy to learn more about the new wizard.

Harry hadn't felt as at ease with another student since he first met Ron, and just couldn't put his finger on why. "Gabriel, whe-" The door to the Great Hall slammed open, and in stormed Ronald Weasley, red in the face and fists clenched.

"QUINN!" He shouted, rushing over to the table where the group sat. "What did you do to me?!" Ron demanded.

Gabriel felt his trademark smirk flash onto his face. "Why Mr. McDonald, whatever do you mean?" Gabriel teased, using a Muggle idiom, knowing Ron wouldn't understand. Hermione however, who had been raised with Muggles, started to giggle lightly.

Ron's face somehow got redder, as not only was Quinn mocking him somehow, but Hermione was joining in on it! How dare she?! "You've got some nerve, Quinn! Tricking me into a binding agreement!" Ron clenched his teeth, even harder when Gabriel began to laugh.

"Oh Ron, did you not understand my words earlier? It was a simple spell really, a bit unconventional, but it seems to have worked pretty well. 'Let us both honor this wager on the honor of our magic', did you not understand that by denying the handshake, you sealed the magic that was present? It's a bit more in depth than your regular magic, but still nothing beyond our years. Having a bit of trouble trying to go against the terms of the bet?" Gabriel noticed Hermione's giggling, making a note to talk to her in private later. Without Ron's influence, even after just a day, she seemed to be opening up more.

Ron reached forward and grabbed Gabriel by his shirt collar, pulling him forwards, before he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a wand pointed at him. George had gotten up in the commotion, giving Ron a glare that was unheard of for the twins, Fred matching him from the other side of the table. Ginny stood, wand pointed at Ron's face, and a look on her face that would scare a Basilisk. "You've got to be kidding me?! You're defending him? I'm your brother!" Ron shouted at his siblings.

George shook Ron off of Gabriel, turning him around. "Ron, you're our brother, but you agreed to a bet, and you lost. If you weren't going to honor that, then you deserve to face whatever consequences Gabriel came up with. Personally you could use the health check, as you've really been hitting the meals since this summer. Besides, Gabriel's good in our book. He pulled off an excellent prank with this, and from what we hear you tried to do to him, he could have done much worse to you."

"Ron, how dare you try to control who's in Harry's life! He's his own person, and can make his own choices in friends! I mean look at the group you interrupted! There are four of us here who don't spend time with Harry and Hermione on a regular basis, and things were going great until you stormed in! Quit being such a git before I Bat-Bogey you!" Ginny's brown eyes flashed at Ron, sending a chill down his spine that only his mother had created before.

Ron drew his wand to retaliate, but felt another hand on his shoulder, this time belonging to Professor McGonagall. "What is going on here? Dueling, in the Great Hall?! Explain yourselves, before our guests arrive!"

Gabriel motioned to speak, but Hermione beat him to it. "Professor, Ron tried to control who Harry was allowed to be friends with, after a simple incident in Potions this morning where Ron had to move to another desk. Gabriel was partnered with Harry, and he joined us after class. Gabriel jokingly made a bet, which Ron then made into a real bet about points. If Ron lost, which he did, he had to eat healthy food for the rest of the week, and if Gabriel had lost, he would have had to make new friends. Through simple charm work and wording, Gabriel created a binding, verbal contract between the two. Ron, as I said, lost, and I suppose tried to break his end of the deal." Hermione never broke eye contact with Professor McGonagall, who looked at Ron in shock.

"Mr. Weasley! To cause such a commotion over food is ridiculous! Not only that, but to try and control who is allowed to spend time with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger? You should be ashamed of your actions." Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly. "Apologize to everyone for disturbing their dinner, and you may find a seat elsewhere, unless you would rather miss dinner entirely?"

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, scowling at everyone but Harry, not meeting his gaze. Ron shrugged Professor McGonagall off and walked to the end of the hall, taking a seat on his own, mumbling to himself.

"Mr. Quinn, I'm sorry that Mr. Weasley has made such a bad impression on you, and I hope that doesn't reflect on your opinion of your fellow Gryffindors." Professor McGonagall said, looking Gabriel in the eye with a near sad look.

Gabriel shrugged and grinned. "No worries, Professor. If Ron wants to be a git about me, I'll manage. And hey, these five have been great to me, actually everyone except Ron has." Gabriel motioned to the group around him. "If Ronald McDonald wants to continue being a clown, then so be it." His final comment earned another giggle from Hermione, with the Weasley three reminding themselves to ask Gabriel about that reference later on.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the group, nodding. "Well then, enjoy the rest of your meal, and enjoy the festivities about to begin. Oh, and your things are in the Gryffindor Fourth Year Boy's Dorm." She walked off to the staff table, earning grins from the group behind her.

Professor Dumbledore had watched the confrontation from the staff table, never jumping in or stopping things, but closely observing the mysterious new student. He may have allowed Mr. Quinn to join the ranks at Hogwarts, but only for his own purposes. This altercation with Ronald Weasley could prove quite troubling, as he needed Harry to remain close with Ron, in order to keep his informant. Dumbledore made it a point since the Chamber incident to invite Ron for tea every Sunday, getting information about Harry's latest ideas and the on-goings of his life. He would urge Ron to get back into Harry's good graces at their next meeting, as it was imperative that Harry be guided properly. "Ahem!" Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall. "Students of Hogwarts, may I have your attention please. This year, Hogwarts will be one of three schools competing in a legendary event, The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Voices mumbled through the hall, with Dumbledore powering over all. "But before things can get underway, I need to introduce our guests! First, our friends from France, the students of Beauxbatons Academy, and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

A group of young men and women dressed in shades of blue filtered in to the Great Hall, with the male populace of Hogwarts taking a notice at a particular blonde student. The female students of Hogwarts frowned, as most of the boys seemed lost in their hormones, and the headmistress made her way forward, towering over all but Hagrid. Madame Maxine extended her hand to Dumbledore, who kissed it gently, before taking a seat at the staff table, and her students took seats throughout the hall.

"Next, give a warm welcome to the men and women of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced, and with almost militarized precision, students in crimson and fur marched in, making quite the entrance. "Also, their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!" On that note, a gruff man marched forward, shaking Dumbledore's hand before sitting in the seat opposite him. The students began to chat with the new arrivals, before they were once again silenced by Dumbledore's announcement. "Silence! Now, the reason for our guests stay here is simple! The Tri-Wizard Tournament will consist of one student from each of the three schools, competing for the glory of the title of Tri-Wizard champion! Not only that, but the winner will also receive the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

A glowing, blue chalice popped into the Great Hall, glistening with pure magic within it. At this sight, every student in the hall went silent, all eyeing the mystical chalice that had appeared before them. Dumbledore took notice of this, chuckling to himself inwardly. "Yes, the Tri-Wizard Cup, a magical artifact like no other, bestowing honor and glory to both the recipient, but also the school the student is from! To determine which students will participate in the tournament, we have this, The Goblet of Fire!" He waved his wand, and a flaming goblet arose on a pedestal from the floor. "You must simply write your name on a piece of parchment, and place it into the Goblet to be in the running for selection, but do not do so lightly. Once chosen, there is no going back. Now, due to the nature of the tournament, we will be testing years four and higher on magical ability and knowledge. If you pass these tests, you will be allowed to enter your name into the Goblet. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your meals, and I wish you all the best of luck."

 **A/N: So there's chapter 3 everyone! Ron being an ass, a new group of friends forming in his absence, and the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! With a different selection process, who will be deemed skilled enough to enter the legendary event? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Infinite Crisis'! Please, review and enjoy!**


	4. Trials and Truths

**A/N: Wow! Sorry for the delay on chapter 4! I was in the process of writing it when I got an email telling me that the company I've worked for for nearly the past year is being sold! Yikes! So needless to say, that kind of killed my writing mood for a few days! But no worries, chapter 4 is now here in full! I also wanted to say that I really appreciate the feedback from those who have reviewed, as it means a lot. I'd also like to address the anon review from someone known only as "Goose". I was not "bashing characters". I explained in the description of the story that certain characters would act differently due to the ripple effect, and had you waited, it would have been explained in more detail in time. So please, in the future, don't flame me, bro. I would have explained this in a PM, but you were anon. Sorry/not sorry. Anyways, Chapter 4!**

Infinite Crisis

Chapter 4: Trials and Truths

The week had passed by quickly, and Hogwarts was a buzz with anticipation for the tournament and the tests, with Ron Weasley at the peak. He'd continued to be a git for the rest of the week, whining every meal, but the tournament could change everything. With this, he could win back Harry's trust and push Gabriel aside, showing he was the worthier friend. Needless to say, the morning of the qualifying tests, Ron was the first awake, dressing himself and leaving without saying a word. Harry, Gabriel, Neville, Seamus, and Dean woke up later than usual, which was on time for once without Ron's snoring.

Harry stretched, enjoying the peace of a morning for once. "Morning everyone! Ready for the tests of skill and...ability? That was it, right?" He laughed, the others joining in. "I don't know that I want to win glory. I think I've had enough of that. What about you, Neville? Fancy a bit of glory?"

Neville shrugged, an unsure look on his face. "I suppose my gran would want me to, though I don't know if I'm qualified to be a champion."

"Neville, just do the best you can, mate. I'd say you've a better chance than Ron, as he seems a bit well...lazy to be honest." Gabriel said, stretching and placing a shirt over his head. "Let's each give it our all, and if we qualify, we enter. Agreed?"

Two voices spoke together as the door creaked open. "Couldn't agree with you more, young Quinn." Fred and George entered the room, each dressed casually, with clothes they could move around well enough in. "No sign of Ron? No wonder you all are still asleep! Come on though kiddies, we've got a quick breakfast before a morning of rigorous tests! Hundreds will enter, but three will compete!" Fred said, trying to imitate Dumbledore from the night of the announcement. The fourth years laughed, each getting dressed quickly.

"We'll meet you before the tests, Harry. Dean and I have to meet a couple of lovely young ladies for breakfast." Seamus said, grinning ear to ear. "Neville, care to tag along? They said they'd bring a friend if we did."

Neville blushed slightly. "I've actually got to meet with one of Ginny's friends this morning. She wanted to ask me a question about Herbology." He said, a grin on his face at the thought of his favorite subject.

"We'll see you all in a bit then! Come on Harry, Gabriel, Hermione and Ginny are already waiting downstairs!" George said, ushering the two boys out the door and down the stairs. "The fact that those two got ready before you two even woke up is almost embarrassing." George placed his arms over the shoulders of both Harry and Gabriel. "Besides, it's just ungentlemanly to make lovely ladies wait, right Freddie?"

Hermione and Ginny caught the last words, blushing slightly. Fred, catching on, laughed as the boys noticed the girls, joining in the embarrassment. "Okay you four, that's enough of that! Breakfast and infinite glory await! Onward and downward!" He led the charge down the stairs, the others laughing. Over the course of the week, the six had grown as friends, getting Gabriel up to speed on past adventures, as well as fully including the Weasley trio. Without Ron's overbearing presence, Ginny was actually able to talk to Harry, and even fluster the boy at times, something the young witch enjoyed immensely.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After breakfast, the teachers ushered the students from the Great Hall, so that the proctors could set up their testing stations. The heads of house were present, asking younger students to either wait for their friends, or to simply go and enjoy the day while the older students were tested. McGonagall addressed her students, glancing at the fourth year students who decided to take the tests. "Why you all want to be in a deathtrap of a tournament at such a young age is beyond me, but the rules are clear. If anything, I hope that the older students will pass the trials, as they've had more time to learn. Nevertheless, I wish you all the best of luck." McGonagall's face was like stone, but expressed genuine concern and hope for the Gryffindors.

Professor Dumbledore exited the Great Hall, with Madame Maxine and Igor Karkaroff at either side. "Attention all students. In order to make this go smoothly, the Beauxbatons students will follow Madame Maxine to the courtyard for testing, and the Durmstrang students will go with Professor Karkaroff to the dungeons for testing. Students will be called into their testing areas, for Hogwarts students, four students from each house at a time. I wish you all the best of luck in these trials, and will announce the results tonight." Dumbledore headed off towards his office, with the other heads of schools leading their respective students to their assigned areas.

The Seventh year students were lead in first, one from each house, moving on to the Sixth years after about forty-five minutes. Fred went in first from the group, with the others wishing him good luck. He came back in no time, trademark grin on his face as George entered the hall. George exited in near the same way as his brother, only adding a bit of a skip to his step. After the Fifth years came and went, it was finally time for the Fourth year students. Hermione went in for Gryffindor, Malfoy for Slytherin, Hannah Abbot for Hufflepuff, and Michael Corner of Ravenclaw. After about five minutes, the four came out, Hermione looking slightly frazzled, Draco looking pompous, Hannah with a look of defeat, and Michael looking indifferent.

"Well, Hermione? How was it?" Harry asked, Gabriel listening in closely. "Any information you can pass along to help?"

Hermione shook her head. "We've been forbidden to explain anything the tests contain, to make sure that no one goes in fully prepared. Honestly, it was challenging to say the least. I haven't been this tired in months!" She said, yawning slightly.

As time went on, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all went through the tests, each looking exhausted by the time they came out. It came down to the final three students: Harry, Gabriel, and Ron. Professor McGonagall looked at the three, brow furrowed slightly. "Well, it seems that we didn't quite have the number of students we thought, so you three are going in together. The proctors have been notified of the change, so there shouldn't be any problems." With that, the doors opened, and the three stepped inside.

Upon entering, the doors slammed shut, and a wave of vertigo seemed to hit the three, hitting Gabriel the hardest, falling to the floor. "What IS this?! Leon!" He yelled, clutching his head. _"Need a barrier from this!"_ Gabriel grabbed his 'wand', and it went from wandlike to full form instantly. A staff of orichalcum, gleaming with a blade at the tip formed in his hand, and he screamed, sending out a wave of magic, engulfing the three. Time seemed to stop, as the boys stood, Ron looking less angry than before.

"Harry? What's going on, mate? Last thing I remember was going to bed the night after the opening feast. What are we doing in here? Also, who the bloody hell is that?" Ron questioned his friend, pointing at Gabriel.

Harry looked at Gabriel in surprise, not expecting to see him kneeling with a spear, magic radiating off of it. "Gabriel, what did you do to us? Ron, you really don't remember anything from this week at all?"

"Not a thing. One minute I'm in bed, and then poof, I'm in here. Wait, I've been out of it for a week?" Ron's eyes widened, a look of dread on his face.

Gabriel propped himself up with the spear, looking slightly more drained than those who had exited the hall before. "I think something went wrong when we came in here. That kind of magic is dark, and I'm guessing that whoever set it up meant to attack me. I've repelled it, for now, but that doesn't explain Ron's turn around. Ron, what do you think of Harry having more friends?"

Ron looked at Gabriel, confused by his question. "Harry can be friends with whoever he wants? He gets enough of people telling him what to do with his relatives."

Harry cheered, grinning at his now returned best mate. "Nice to have you back with us, mate!" Harry put an arm around Ron's shoulder, Ron still confused. The bubble of magic started to disperse, the light fading.

Gabriel let out a slight cough. "Gents, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I can't keep this up forever. If you'd like to help, that would be great!" He slightly lost his balance, falling to his knees again as the barrier flickered in and out, shadowy figures clawing at the sides.

Ron rushed to his side, placing Gabriel's left arm over his shoulders to help him walk. "Harry, see what you can do about repelling those...things. I've got...Gabriel, right?" Ron gave him a slight grin, trying to extend a hand of friendship.

Gabriel looked at him weakly, seeing the genuine care in his eyes. "Gabriel Quinn, pleased to actually meet you, Ron." His knees buckled, but Ron kept him upright. "We need to get out of here!" The barrier flickered more and more, shadows slowly reaching through.

Harry, using the only spell that came to mind, screamed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" conjuring his stag patronus, which charged at the shadows, surprisingly repelling them as Ron and Gabriel moved towards the door. Harry ran towards them, his patronus fighting against the creatures. The door was locked, and nothing seemed to move it, so Ron and Harry began to bang on it. "Help! Someone let us out!"

Gabriel turned his spear back into its miniature form, losing his balance slightly. He began to draw runes on the door in magic, glowing a fervent gold, the barrier nearly destroyed.

"Whatever you're doing mate, do it quick-gah!" Harry yelled as a shadow pierced his leg, blood dripping onto the floor. He fell to the ground in pain, and his patronus dissipated.

Ron looked on in horror as Harry lay bleeding on the ground, and yelled at the shadows, "EXPECTO PATRONUM YOU BASTARDS!" For the first time, a terrier burst from his wand, baring its teeth at the creatures. It leaped on the creature that stabbed Harry, tearing it off in one bite, and then charged at the other creatures. "Gabriel, I've got Harry, get the door open!"

Gabriel's eyes flashed gold and the runes burst into pure light, blinding the creatures. He pulled on one of the doors, and it opened just enough for the three to slip through into the entrance hall. The three fell forwards, their worlds going black.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When Harry awoke, he was lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, leg bandaged and sore. He reached for his glasses on the table next to him, wincing as he moved. He sat up slowly, looking around for his friends. Ron was on the bed across from him, asleep, but looked okay. Gabriel was nowhere to be found, but privacy curtains had been placed around a bed. "Ron, wake up." He said, looking over at Ron. "Ron!"

Ron awoke easily, stretching lightly, still feeling a bit weak. "Easy Harry, you're the second to wake up. I woke up yesterday, and was just getting some rest. It's late." He said, pointing at the windows. The moon was high in the sky, stars littering the night. "Hermione came by yesterday, and she was surprised to talk to me so casually. Harry, what happened to me?"

Harry sighed, looking at Ron with unease. "Ron, as soon as Gabriel got here, you became a complete prat. And I mean worse than Malfoy. An ass about everything, and you tried to control me. Hell, you even tried to hurt Gabriel, though it was prevented. I think it all has something to do with him, but I don't think he did it on purpose." He said, looking from Ron to the private area. "Is he in there?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey put them up yesterday, as people kept coming to pester her about him. I really did that? Harry, Mate...I'm sorry. I really don't remember any of it." Ron looked down in shame.

A muffled sound came from behind the curtain, and it opened slowly. Gabriel stood, eyes bloodshot and hair a mess, looking at the two. "It wasn't your fault, Ron. It was mine, though not intentionally. You've had it the worst from my arrival, so I think you can know this, Harry as well." Gabriel grabbed his 'wand' off the table, allowing it to turn back into the spear. "I've not told you the whole truth. My name is Gabriel Quinn, and I'm not from here, from your world."

Ron's eyes widened at the boy, hand slowly reaching for his wand. "So if you're not from this world...are you from another planet or something?" He gulped nervously.

"I'm not an alien, if that's what you're asking. What I mean is I'm not from your...dimension? I mean I'm still from Earth, but perhaps a different Earth? I knew as soon as I woke up that something was wrong, as Hogwarts is supposed to just be a story that parents read to their kids about, not some real thing." Gabriel shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Harry turned towards him, motioning for Ron to ease up. "Gabriel, how exactly did you get here if you're from another dimension?" Ron relaxed, standing from his bed and pulling a chair over.

"I was fighting someone, a man named Rex Leon, better known as the Witch Doctor. Where I come from, I'm a hero, and I fight alongside a team of other heroes in New Orleans, Louisiana. Leon and I were in a heated battle one night during a storm, each throwing our own magic as fast as we could. He uses voodoo and dark spirits, which conflict with my use of light magic, passed down in my family. As our magics collided, a bolt of lightning from the storm hit the building we were fighting on, sending us flying, and then I crashed down on the grounds. Next thing I knew, I was bound and being questioned by Dumbledore and Moody." Gabriel explained, sitting on the side of his bed.

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, before turning back to Gabriel. "That somewhat makes sense, though Hermione may understand the theory behind it a bit more, but that doesn't explain what happened to Ron."

Gabriel turned his head to Ron, spear sitting on his lap. "After the lightning hit and the magic exploded, I felt some kind of ripple go flying past me. I think some of the chaotic energies in the magic may have effected certain people in your world, Ron included. Ron...I'm sorry for basically messing with your brain, even if it was unintentional." He looked away in shame.

Ron stood, walking to Gabriel and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mate, Harry told me what happened, and I'm sorry, even though I wasn't in control. You saved our skins back there, and I've no problem with you, even if I said I did when I didn't know what I was doing, if that makes sense."

Gabriel gave Ron a light grin, tired eyes looking at him happily. "Thanks Ron, it means a lot. Unfortunately I don't know who else was effected by the ripple, and it looks like Leon is here as well."

"This Leon, why does he fight you?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, we've got dark wizards here too, but what exactly does he want?"

Gabriel looked down and picked up the spear. "Well, he wants me dead so he can claim this. The legendary Spear of Destiny, as passed down in my family. I guess you could say I'm one tenth demi-god."

"You're descended from a Celtic god? Now we've both had things happen that are only supposed to be in books." Ron said, eyes widened at the news. "So he wants you dead, I guess that's how he can use the Spear?"

Gabriel nodded, turning it back into wand form. "Yep. If I die, he gets the power of the Spear. I don't need it to use my magic, but it amplifies my power by quite a bit. It's bound to me and my magic, so until I'm vanquished, it's mine. At least that's what the lore tells me."

"What I'm wondering is how did Leon get into Hogwarts? The school's supposed to be protected from people like him." Ron's brows furrowed, trying to think of a way.

Harry looked at Ron and Gabriel, and shrugged. "He may have crashed somewhere on the grounds but wasn't seen. Though that wouldn't explain how he got into the Great Hall during the testing. You don't think he could be posing as a student or something, do you?"

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Far from Hogwarts, in the village of Little Hangleton, Rex Leon had found the dark power he was searching for. He entered a manor atop a hill, his dark spirits protecting him from any harm, guiding him to the source. As he reached the top of the stairs, a door opened, revealing a mouse-like man, and a creature that expelled only evil from its very being. "Ah, Mr. Leon, we've been expecting you." The creature said, allowing Leon into the room. Leon smirked a dark, toothy grin.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, my Lord."

 **A/N: Okay, so there you have it! Ron's back to normal! Hooray! Personally I have nothing against Ron, as he's one of my favorite characters in the HP universe, but he was on my list of characters who would be** **succeptible to the chaotic magic and its effects. He's done being an ass, so things will be a bit different in the chapters to come. On another note, how about Leon finding this "creature" (if it isn't obvious who it is, then go read Goblet of Fire...or any HP book ever).**

 _ **Gabriel: You're rambling, again. Didn't we talk about this?**_

 **CC: Shut up! I explained your backstory this chapter! Be happy and let me ramble! Anyways, as usual, please review! Thanks so much everyone!**


	5. Author's Update

**Hey everyone, CQ here. So if you haven't noticed, I haven't updated this story in a long time! This was due to several key factors, one being the death of a friend hitting me pretty hard. Another was the lack of...positive reviews. And don't get me wrong, some reviews were great, but there was one that kept popping up every chapter along the lines of "MAKE HARRY AND GINNY BE TOGETHER NOW"**

 **...**

 **Frankly that made me less than motivated to even make Harry and Ginny speak.**

 **Nevertheless, if you guys have any interest in this story, please let me know! Review, send me a PM, smoke signal, something! I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK.**

 **Please and thanks!**

 **-CQ**


End file.
